buchrezensionenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bill Bryson
'William „Bill“ McGuire Bryson '''wurde 1951 in Des Moines, Iowa, geboren. 1977 zog er nach Großbritannien und schrieb dort mehrere Jahre u. a. für die Times und den Independent. Mit seinem Englandbuch "Reif für die Insel" gelang Bryson der Durchbruch, und heute ist er in England der erfolgreichste Sachbuchautor der Gegenwart. Seine Bücher werden in viele Sprachen übersetzt, stürmen stets die internationalen Bestsellerlisten. 1996 kehrte Bill Bryson für einige Jahre mit seiner Familie in die USA zurück, seit 2003 lebt er wieder in England. Bryson ist seit 2005 ''„Chancellor“ der renommierten britischen University of Durham, die ihm auch die Ehrendoktorwürde verlieh. Aus wikipedia: '' Bryson, Sohn einer Journalistenfamilie in Des Moines, studierte an der Drake University, unterbrach sein Studium und kam 1973 erstmals als Rucksacktourist nach England. Er arbeitete zwei Jahre lang in einer psychiatrischen Klinik in Virginia Water in Surrey. Dort lernte er Cynthia Billen, eine Krankenschwester in Ausbildung, kennen. Nach der Heirat 1974 zog er mit seiner Frau zurück in die USA, um seinen Hochschulabschluss an der Drake University (1975 bis 1977) nachzuholen. Zurück in England, schrieb er zwei Jahre lang für das „Bournemouth Evening Echo“. Anschließend siedelte er nach London um und arbeitete hier für die „Financial Weekly“ sowie später für ''The Times and The Independent. 1995 zog er mit seiner Frau und den vier Kindern von North Yorkshire nach Hanover, New Hampshire. 2003 kehrte er mit seiner Familie wieder nach England zurück. Er wurde 2005 Nachfolger von Peter Ustinov als Kanzler der Universität Durham im Nordosten Englands und lebt derzeit in Wymondham, Norfolk. Seit 1985 verfasst Bryson Bücher. Der internationale Durchbruch als Schriftsteller gelang ihm 1989 mit dem Englandbuch „Reif für die Insel“ (engl: „Notes from A Small Island“). Darauf folgten mit weiteren Titeln zahlreiche Platzierungen in den englischen, amerikanischen und zuletzt auch deutschen Bestsellerlisten, die ihm den Ruf einbrachten, einer der populärsten Sachbuchautoren der Gegenwart zu sein. Seine Leserschaft erfreut vor allem der äußerst humorvolle Tonfall seiner Bücher. Er beschreibt mit Witz geschichtliche Ereignisse, selbst erlebte Anekdoten und kleine Abenteuer, die das Sachbuch schnell in einen fesselnden Roman verwandeln. *2004 Aventis Prize for Science Books für „A Short History Of Nearly Everything“ *2005 Descartes-Preis der Europäischen Kommission für „A Short History Of Nearly Everything“ Reiseliteratur *''The Palace Under the Alps and Over 200 Other Unusual, Unspoiled, and Infrequently Visited Spots in 16 European Countries'' (1985) *''The Lost Continent: Travels in Small Town America'' (dt. Straßen der Erinnerung) (1989) *''Neither Here nor There: Travels in Europe.'' 1993 (deutsch Streifzüge durch das Abendland: Europa für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene. Goldmann, 2001, ISBN 3-442-45073-X *''Notes from a small Island'' (dt. Reif für die Insel) (1995) ISBN 3-442-46596-6 *''A Walk in the Woods: Rediscovering America on the Appalachian Trail.'' 1997 (deutsch Picknick mit Bären. Goldmann, 1999, ISBN 3-442-44395-4 *''I'm a Stranger Here Myself'' (USA) / Notes From a Big Country (UK) (dt. Streiflichter aus Amerika) (1999) ISBN 3-442-45124-8 *''In a Sunburned Country'' (USA) / Down Under (UK) (dt. Frühstück mit Kängurus) (2000) *''Bill Bryson's African Diary'' (dt. Mein Afrika-Tagebuch) (2003) Literatur über Sprache *''The Mother Tongue: English and How it Got That Way'' (1989) *''Mother Tongue. The English Language.: The English Language'' (1991) *''Made in America: an Informal History of the English Language in the United States'' (1994) *''The Penguin Dictionary of Troublesome Words'' (1984), überarbeitete Ausgabe unter dem Titel Troublesome Words (1997) Populärwissenschaftliche Literatur *''A Short History of Nearly Everything'' (dt. Eine kurze Geschichte von fast allem) (2003) *''Shakespeare: The World as a Stage'' (dt. Shakespeare - wie ich ihn sehe) (2007) *''At Home: An Informal History of Private Life'' (angekündigt für Mai 2010) Autobiografie *''The Life and Times of the Thunderbolt Kid'' (dt. Mein Amerika - Erinnerungen an eine ganz normale Kindheit) (2006), ISBN 978-3-442-30116-4 Kategorie:Autor